The Man In Spider-man
by Super Mike
Summary: A diaster has occured in New York City and Spider-man wants to find out who did it. Based on the Ultimate Spider-man Universe


Author's Note: Most of these characters don't belong to me. Enjoy!  
  
  
  
"Get out of here! Everyone out! Hurry!" Spider-man walked alongside of the crowd trying to hurry people along. There was a bomb inside of the building and everyone was scared to death. Peter didn't know how to handle a bomb. He was smart, but he couldn't disarm a bomb. Even if he could, he wouldn't want to take the chance of blow himself and everybody else up. He didn't even want to think about it.  
  
The building he was in was huge too. It would have killed a ton of people. He saved a lot of people. He couldn't help but feel kind of proud that he'd saved so many lives. It was a good feeling.  
  
He hurried along making sure everyone that was there was not one person left inside. He had to check again and again to make sure there was no one still in an office. Peter hated seeing that happen. No matter what he did. He could never handle death. Ever since his Uncle Ben had been shot he constantly felt that he was a person that could stop death and let everyone live. Of course, he couldn't help everybody live, but he could help most of them. And he would try the best to his ability. And his ability was pretty good.  
  
People hustling down the halls to get out of building was a scary site if you were a child. People shoving past you to get out. Everyone wanted out and not everyone could make it, but Spider-man tried his hardest.  
  
He wasn't sure who had set the bomb, he'd deal with that afterwards. Right now he was just focused on one thing and he would do it. As soon as he made sure everyone was on there way out, he went back and checked the rooms. The bomb would be going off any minute.  
  
"Hello, is there anybody still in here?" Spidey yelled into each room on the particular floor he was on. He didn't have time to check every floor. He happened to be on the 26th floor. Spider-man peeked into one room real quick and saw something moving beside the table. Something small. Spidey reached around the door and flipped on the light.  
  
It was a baby. The baby was joyful to see Spider-man, but probably just because he looked like a circus clown in his outfit. Spider-man ran over to the baby and picked him up. It was the cutist baby you'd ever see. It had brown hair and blue eyes. Spidey guessed it was about 2 maybe 3 years old.  
  
"I'm gonna get you outta here, buddy." Spider-man said as he ran out the door, with the baby in his arms.  
  
The building was about to explode. He knew it. He had learned to trust his Spider-sense wherever he went. It never lied. The baby laughed as Spider-man ran into an office across the hall and wen to the window. He opened it up when the bomb went off.  
  
Everything from then on was like it was in slow-motion. Spidey jumped up onto the window sill and lung off the window. With the baby in his arms it was hard to do anything,, but he just had to. He quickly reached his hand forward and shot a strand of webbing to the closest building he saw. The webbing stuck to the building across the street and Spider-man hung on to the strand with one hand and swung. Everything was blowing up behind him as he swung off. Rubble flew everywhere. Spidey was just fast enough to dodge a flying chuck of rock, then another. He slowly swung towards the ground the baby still in his hands laughing it up. The baby just thought it was a ride.  
  
Spider-man finally swung down and hit the ground. The impact was a lot, but he kept his balance and landed safely. But it wasn't over. Spider- man looked behind him to see the building crumbling behind him and the rubble was making its way over to him.  
  
Spidey quickly ran as fast as he could down the street, running from the collapsed skyscraper. Then it was quiet.  
  
Spider-man turned around to look at a giant collapsed building in front of him. He knew that people had died in the rubble and he couldn't take death. Like I said, he could never ever not feel bad. And he felt terrible. He decided to turn this terrible feeling into hate. Into hate for whoever did this. He would find this guy and kill him.  
  
To be continued... 


End file.
